narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:B14
could you please finish shadows of the past destiny unleashed Greetings Hello B14, I am User:Ten Tailed Fox, the former Head Admin here, now just a veteran user and admin here. I want to compliment you on your characters, jutsu and stories. It is rare we get talented users here, but you seem to do really well on keeping your characters and techniques powerful, yet not overly powerful. With all this aside, I would like to challenge you to a fight. I'm not sure if you do Role play battles, but they are a lot of fun. If you accept, I would like to fight your Uzumaki character. If you accept, message me on my talk page, and I will get you the link to where we shall fight. Again congrats on you work, good day. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 17:01, November 5, 2009 (UTC) : Alright well I will go ahead and explain the rules. In an Rp fight, we take turns role playing as our characters, writing what they do in a fight. We are currently moving all our Rping to the Forums, so that is where we will be. My character is Ryun, whom at first glance looks really, really strong, but if you look at his jutsu pages, you will see that there are ways your character can beat him. * First make a profile here: http://narutofannonrp.ucoz.com/ * Then go here to begin our battle: http://narutofannonrp.ucoz.com/forum/4-25-1 I will make the first post to give you a feel on how to write. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 01:40, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Training with Tora That is a cool idea. I like it, just tell me what village you would like the roleplay to occur in and I'll go make the thread on the forums. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 19:00, November 20, 2009 (UTC) : Apologizes for the long wait, I had to go eat lunch, Konoha is fine with me. My team had to make a stop there anyways lol. I have created the thread, you may make the first post, and then we will begin. * Link: The Training of Takatsuke Uzumaki ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 19:47, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::: I wanted to apologize for not posting on our RP, for sometime now. I have been really busy over the Holiday break, and was unable to post on it. I will post right away and we can continue if you wish. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 17:25, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Battle? Hey B14. Would you like to fight Masshiro Uchiha with one of your characters? I'd like to test her out a bit. You can pick one of your chars if you want. Kai - Talk 14:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC) can I use light release hey I was wondering if I could use light release if it was ok for my new character I am making Derekmatthews33 12:26, October 5, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33